


Gingerbread Man

by marinaandthediamonds



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Caring Dom, F/M, Oral, Sex, Smut, Sub Will, Submissive, dom!reader, mistress reader, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinaandthediamonds/pseuds/marinaandthediamonds
Summary: Will is stressed over who knows what, so the reader takes control ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	

A quiet night in. It had been a long time since you and your lover had had one of those. You were leaning into his side, eyes trained on the fire. Will was silent, lost in thought. He had been so stressed lately. Sometimes you wondered what was going on in his mind. You pressed a kiss to the spot where his jaw and neck met. He looked over to you. "Hm?"   
"You're stressed." You said.  
"Yeah. Everything has just been...a lot, lately." 

Sighing, you climbed on top of him. You straddled his waist, knees digging into his hips as you pressed yourself against him.  
Your splayed your hands across his chest. The warm fabric of his flannel felt like heaven.   
"And what's to be done about that, huh?"  
You asked.

He looked up at you, eyes calculating. His eyes were that of a puppy's, wide and curious. You ran your hands through his thick curls, pulling slightly. A whimper just barely passed through his lips, but you heard it. Oh, you heard it alright.   
"Do you like that, Will?" You questioned. His grey blue eyes stared intensely at you, his tongue sliding out and wetting his lips before answering.  
"Yes."

He lowered his eyes. A heavy dusting of pink spread across his cheeks. Will Graham? Worked up? Now this was something new entirely.  
You grinned and yanked his head back, forcing him to meet your gaze. Will let out an airy breath.   
"I just can't have you being so stressed, can I? Now, what kind of girlfriend would I be, letting my baby boy be so anxious?"   
He moaned loudly. If you hadn't known better, you would've taken him for an ex-porn star.

You talked to him, cooing as you undid the buttons of his shirt. "Such a good boy. You're so beautiful, you know that? My handsome man. You're being so good for me, aren't you? You behave so well."  
By the time his shirt was abandoned on the floor, he was practically panting. Running your hands up and down his chest, you kissed his neck, making sure to bruise and mark him. 

"P-Please-" He murmured.  
"Please what, baby?"  
"C-Can I see you?"   
You smiled.   
"Anything for you."  
Your shirt was tugged over your head, your bra unclasped, your pants shoved off and panties practically torn from you.   
"Easyyyy there. Bad boys don't get rewards, do they?"   
He shook his head. "No, ma'am." Will whispered hoarsely.  
Your fingers found their way to just throat and squeezed gently.  
"Mistress. You'll call me mistress."  
"Y-yes, mistress!"  
You smiled and sighed, dragging your hands down to his pants and unbuckling them.   
"Do you think you deserve a reward, Will?"  
He bit his lip, trying in vain not to buck into your hand as you pulled his boxers down.   
"Yes! Please!"  
"Hm. I'm not sure you've earned it yet."   
"Anything, mistress, please!"

You smiled devilishly. Untangling yourself from his body, you pointed downwards.  
"Lay on the floor."  
He scrambled to the ground, quickly lying down and looking up to you.  
"Good boy." You said, smirking.   
You kneeled down next to his head, then promptly threw your right leg over him, hovering over his face. He looked so innocent like this, wide eyed and unsure.

"Are you okay with this?" You asked.  
He nodded excitedly.  
"Okay, baby boy. I'll tell you what. You're going to eat me out, and if I think you've done a good enough job, then you might get to fuck me."  
"Thank you, mistress-"  
You grabbed his hair tightly.   
"Ah-ah! I said might. Now. Two taps to get air. Understand?"  
He nodded again.   
"Show me you understand, baby."  
Will tapped his fingers against your leg twice.   
"Good boy. Ready?"  
"Yes, mistress."

You lowered yourself onto him. You were pleased to find that Will didn't waste time teasing, as most people tended to, he instead got straight to business. His tongue delved between your folds eagerly, lapping at you as if it was his last meal. You gasped and steadied yourself, trying not to crush him between your thighs.   
"G-good boy!" You sighed happily, rocking your hips against him. Only a few moments passed before you were pushed over the edge by him nudging your clit, making you shudder and moan. 

You moved down, not hesitating as you sat on his cock and fucked him as if you'd never have the chance to again. Your nails scratched into his chest as you lowered yourself onto him, picking up the pace to hear his whining and pleading.   
"Mistress, may I c-cum?"  
"Yes, you may."   
His face scrunched up, focusing on finding bliss. You kissed him as he came, his breath hot and his mouth open, offering himself to you. There was no question to it, you would take him graciously. 

Reluctantly, you climbed off him, laying by his side and smiling softly. Will was gazing at the ceiling, trying to center his labored breathing. Once it had slowed, he turned on his side, a boyish grin spreading across his cheeks.   
"Round two?"


End file.
